Step by step, a family?
by Cassis9313
Summary: En su primera visita a la casa de Kuroko, la Generación de los milagros y Seirin nunca esperaron encontrar un par de niños parados detras del peli azul llamandolo 'Mamá'.


**A/N:** Hallo!

Este es mi primer fanfic de KNB así que no se que esperar(?), es una idea que surgió de repente y no pude estar en paz hasta que empecé a escribirla, así que denle amour ¿si?

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KNB pertenecen a su respectivo creador-.

* * *

_**1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El edificio de tonos otoñales se alzaba imponente frente a ellos como si los retara a dar un paso dentro. Y no, no estaban locos al visualizarlo de esa manera, después de todo se trataba del edificio departamental en que vivía Kuroko Tetsuya, el mismo peli azul del que no sabían más que el nombre y un par de cosas técnicas.

Para ser sinceros, nunca se molestaron por indagar en la vida del fantasma, estaban curiosos sí, pero preferían respetar su privacidad, es lo mínimo que podían hacer como compañeros, ex compañeros y amigos que eran.

Pero eso se acabó cuando Kuroko comenzó a actuar extraño semanas atrás, el fantasma había estado saltándose las practicas y cuando asistía en ocasiones recibía llamadas, hablaba por un par de minutos y después se disculpaba con la entrenadora y se iba; todo eso sin contar la semana completa en que no asistió a la escuela y las veces que rechazó invitaciones para ir por un batido de vainilla. Tampoco se podía pasar por alto el hecho de que Kuroko se notaba más cansado de lo habitual.

Pero todo llegó a su límite cuando Kuroko hizo lo inimaginable… renunciar al equipo de basquetbol. Fue ahí cuando decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto; Seirin decidió contactar con la Generación de los Milagros esperando que ellos supieran algo, después de todo (para su pesar) eran quienes mejor conocían al peli azul, pero lo único que obtuvieron fue un sinfín de preguntas y la clara respuesta de que no sabían nada. Con esto último ganándose un grupo mas de preocupados.

Es por eso que estaban todos ahí, Seirin y la Generación de los Milagros con Momoi, frente al edificio en que Kuroko vivía (dirección por cortesía de Akashi, el absoluto).

-¿Conocías ya la dirección de Kuroko? – preguntó Aida al pelirrojo heterocromatico.

-Por supuesto, se todo sobre mi ex equipo – la forma en que lo dijo mandó escalofríos a los demás, en especial al grupo de cabezas de colores.

-Si sabes todo, ¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que ocurre con Kuroko? – argumentó Kagami de inmediato.

-¿Me estas cuestionando? – Akashi lo vio directo a los ojos.

El más alto se estremeció por la mirada, a pesar de que ya le habían ganado una vez el aura mortal que desprendía el capitán de Rakuzan seguía siendo terrorífica.

-N… no – dio un paso atrás.

-¿Miedo? – se burló Aomine.

Antes de que ambos empezaran a discutir fueron detenidos por el resto.

-¿No deberíamos entrar ya? – musitó el peli morado sin dejar de comer sus bombones.

-No es que quiera ver a Kuroko pero Murasakibara tiene razón, además solo estamos causando problemas aquí – dijo el peli verde como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡No mientas Midorimacchi! – el rubio lo apuntó haciendo un puchero - ¡Tu quieres ver a Kurokocchi tanto como nosotros!

-¡No tiene caso que trates de ocultarlo! – apoyó Momoi.

Antes de que el mencionado pudiera refutar Seirin comenzó a caminar para entrar al edificio, si no tomaban la iniciativa seguro se quedarían ahí parados viendo discusiones sin sentido.

No quedando más, siguieron sus acciones.

.

.

.

Si Seirin pensaba que una vez frente a la puerta del departamento de Kuroko la Generación de los Milagros, Momoi y Kagami se calmarían estaban muy equivocados. Nada más llegar se metieron en una nueva discusión, la razón: todos quería tocar el timbre.

Sus discusiones pararon al oír la puerta abrirse y entonces vieron al objeto de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Podrían, por favor, dejar de gritar? – fue lo primero que Kuroko dijo viéndolos sin pestañear.

-¡Kurokocchi! – Kise gritó al instante en que lo vio, pero antes de que pudiera saltar para abrazarlo fue detenido por un par de tijeras que pasaron rozando su cuello.

-Mis disculpas, Tetsuya – Akashi fue el primero en hablar mientras examinaba al peli azul e ignoraba al rubio tembloroso.

Definitivamente se veía un poco más delgado y bastante cansado.

-Está bien, Akashi-kun – su expresión sin inmutarse, como siempre - ¿pero que hacen aquí? – preguntó mientras pasaba su vista por todos los presentes, quienes le daban pequeños saludos.

-Estamos preocupados por ti, Tetsu-kun – Momoi dio un salto al frente tomando las manos del chico.

-¿Preocupados?

-Si pequeño bastardo – Kagami lo vio con el ceño fruncido - ¡y quiero una explicación por tu renuncia! – exclamó por último.

-¿Qué otra explicación puede haber, más que tu luz no es suficiente para Tetsu? – Aomine lo vio arrogante y burlón.

-¿¡Que dices!? _Ahomine_ – el pelirrojo de inmediato respondió.

-¿¡A quien le dices _Ahomine_!? ¡Tu _Bakagami_! -.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Repítelo!

Y así se enzarzaron en otra discusión y mientras ellos se gritaban, como los idiotas que eran, el resto siguió con su interrogatorio.

-Kuroko-kun – llamó su atención Aida haciendo que la peli rosa lo soltara – creo que nos merecemos una explicación.

-Si Kuroko, no puedes dejarnos solo así – Kiyoshi se acercó y le sonrió como siempre – no podemos ser un equipo sin ti.

Los tres de primer año junto con Mitobe y Koganei asintieron en apoyo.

-Eso es cierto, así que más vale que tengas una buena razón – Hyuuga lo vio serio.

El fantasma los observó por segundos, realmente no había esperado que el equipo lo buscara, eso lo hacía sentir feliz.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué están aquí también Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-san y Kise-kun?

-¡Porque nos preocupamos por ti, Kurokocchi! – exclamó el rubio - ¿¡Y porque me mencionas al último!? – agregó dramático.

-Porque eres molesto – tan contundente como siempre.

-¡Kurokocchi malo! – gritó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todos lo ignoraron.

-Yo no estoy preocupado, pero Oha-asa dijo que sería provechoso visitar a un acuario – el peli verde se ajustó las gafas mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una bola de cristal.

_Tsundere_ pensaron todos.

-¿Quieres uno, Kuro-chin? – el gigante cambió el tema ofreciendo su bolsa de bombones.

-Gracias, Murasakibara-kun – rechazó la oferta.

-Estamos aquí porque nos interesa, Tetsuya, tal vez ya no eres nuestro compañero pero si nuestro amigo – resolvió el pelirrojo - ¿así que serías tan amable de explicarnos?

El fantasma se sintió tocado por las palabras de su ex capitán, soltó un suspiro disimulado. Con todos allí no había manera de que se escapara, así que no quedaba más que hablar, pero Izuki se le adelantó.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó el pelinegro, gracias a su ojo de águila pudo notar un par de pequeñas figuras acercándose detrás de Kuroko.

Con eso todos dirigieron su atención a donde Izuki señalaba, incluso Aomine y Kagami dejaron su discusión y prestaron atención.

-¿Niños? – dijeron ambos idiotas, quienes al momento se mataron con la mirada al haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces que un par de niños, un niño y una niña idénticos, no más altos que las rodillas de Kuroko se asomaron detrás de las piernas del chico, uno a cada lado viéndolos curiosos con sus grandes ojos azules.

¿Era su imaginación o sus ojos eran iguales a los del peli azul?

-¿Quiénes son?... – dijeron a la vez los pequeños y entonces levantaron la cabeza hacia Kuroko - … Mamá -.

_¿Mamá?_ Pensaron todos mientras posaban su vista de los niños a Kuroko y viceversa (excepto Akashi, quien se mostraba impasible) tratando de procesar lo escuchado.

Un par de segundos después sus cabezas por fin hicieron _click._

Kuroko soltó un suspiro al ver sus expresiones y lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de una bola de cristal rompiéndose.


End file.
